


Why Do I Feel This Way

by fortheloveofwaffles



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, annperkins, leslieandann, leslieknope, parksandrecreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofwaffles/pseuds/fortheloveofwaffles
Summary: Ann decides to go back to the dating world as suggested by Leslie.
Relationships: Leslie Knope & Ann Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Why Do I Feel This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Leslie is feeling unusual things about Ann.

Leslie was always fascinated by Ann's beauty, but this was something new. This feeling, it wasn't normal. Leslie felt an attraction to Ann on this specific moment. There Ann stood, on the door of Leslie's office. She is wearing a red dress that really makes her curves pop out. Her cappuccino skin was glowing, and her hair was down straight with curls on the tips. 

"Ann- I- wow" Leslie's mouth fell open.

"Do you like it?" Ann analyzed Leslie's frozen face.

"Yeah, I love it, you look amazing" Leslie got up from her chair and walked over to Ann. 

"You really are the most gorgeous thing ever invented, Ann Perkins" Leslie smiled staring inside Ann's eyes. 

Leslie's compliments always left Ann speechless. She had some really weird ones, but Ann kept each and every one of them on her mind.

"Please, this is just a dress" Ann said. 

"WHAT? No, Ann, this is a dress worn by the most beautiful woman in the world" Leslie corrected her. 

"Thanks" Ann blushed with a bright smile on her face. 

"Go get em' tiger" 

"Wait, I thought you were coming" Ann stared at Leslie who ate a waffle with so much whipped cream her mouth was basically white. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really gotta catch up on some things" Leslie replied stuffing her mouth with a piece of the waffle.

"Leslie, please, I can't do this alone, I'll scare them away" Ann said with puppy eyes.

Leslie couldn't resist Ann's puppy eyes. At that exact moment Ann looked adorable and all Leslie wanted to do was date Ann herself so she could be happy.

"So, will you come?" Ann's voice was delicate.

"Fine, I'll go with you" 

Ann smiled and hugged Leslie tight as a "thank you".

At the bar, Leslie and Ann sat on a table in the back of the bar. Ann looked for guys that looked like they met her criteria. Leslie watched as Ann looked around the room staring from men to men. Leslie didn't feel too comfortable just sitting there waiting for Ann to have the courage to walk over to someone, but she didn't want Ann to think she didn't care, because she did, she cared so much about her best friend's happiness. 

"Think you found any cute guys?" Leslie asked. 

Ann sighed. "No, I don't think so, I'm sorry, this was a bad idea" Ann said with sad eyes.

Leslie could tell Ann was hopeless, but she would not let her bestest friend in the world give up like that. Even if Leslie had to do it herself, she would do anything to find love for Ann. 

"Ann, my sweet beautiful Ann, you are a stunning, hot, and smart woman, anyone who dates you is lucky to have found a human so perfect like you, I'm sure you're going to find someone, look at me and Ben, it took time, but we found each other and we are so in love" Leslie lied. Her and Ben weren't on the best phase of their relationship, they were having arguments almost everyday and Leslie was honestly considering ending things with him. 

"I just wish I had what you two have, and I don't mean to sound jealous, well, I kinda am, he just makes you so happy, I wish I found someone who made me as happy as you make me" 

"Ann, can I ask you something a little personal?" Leslie asked nervously. 

"You just did, but sure" Ann replied. 

"Have you ever, you know, been with a woman?" Leslie looked down at the floor regretting her question. 

"I-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Leslie interrupted her. 

"No, no, it's okay, and, I haven't been with a woman, but I have a crush on one, well two" Ann replied honestly.

"Wait, really? Who?" Leslie's eyes widened shocked at Ann's response. "Yeah" Ann chuckled. "One, Rihanna, of course, I mean, who wasn't questioned their sexuality for Rihanna?"

"Psst, exactly" Leslie's voice came out high. 

"Who's the second lucky lady?" Leslie raised an eyebrow. 

Ann stopped talking for a minute and stared at Leslie's face, her ocean blue eyes reflecting the light from the stage. 

"Ann?" Leslie said in a gentle voice. 

"You know what? It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago anyways" Ann said trying to let go of the conversation. 

"Now I wanna know, please" Leslie put her hand on Ann's making Ann flinch a little. 

"Ann, what's happening?" 

Ann sighed deeply and closed her eyes. 

"You, Leslie, you were my second crush, okay? But can we just stop talking about this?" Ann bit her lip nervously, her palms sweating. 

"Oh, Ann, are you serious?" Leslie's face lit up. 

"Yes" Ann murmured. 

"I could never have suspected it, you are good missy" Leslie smirked. 

"But it's stupid, you obviously are straight" 

"Me? I'm not straight" Leslie laughed. 

Ann stared at Leslie unsure of what to say or do.

"Wait, you're not? Since when?" Ann asked. 

"Ann, are you kidding me? Ever since I met you that day when you told me about the pit. I was fascinated by your beauty. You were literally the most attractive person in that room" Leslie said. 

"Aw, really? That's so sweet" Ann smiled. 

"Yes! I don't understand how women can be straight when you exist, Ann Perkins"

Ann's eyes were locked with Leslie's. She felt butterflies on her stomach that told her to do something that she might regret later, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to hold Leslie close and kiss her passionately. 

"Ann?" Leslie started to speak but was cut off with Ann's soft lips on hers. 

Leslie was not prepared at all for what was happening. Her best friend of all times was kissing her, literally kissing her. Ann's lips tasted like honey and Leslie was loving it. Ann, on the other hand could still taste the whipped cream on Leslie's lips, it was a little weird but she liked it. 

"Ann, what are we doing?" Leslie broke off the kiss, her face almost touching Ann's. 

"I don't know, but I think I'm liking it" Ann's breath felt hot on Leslie's face. 

"But, what about Ben? I can't do this to him"

"Can we just do this tonight? I really want you, Leslie" Ann said with a desiring voice. 

How could Leslie resist Ann's sexy low voice? It sent shivers throughout her entire body. The way Ann made Leslie feel was a way Ben never made Leslie feel and that was making Leslie realize something. 

"You know what? Screw it, you win" Leslie smiled placing her lips on Ann's firmly while holding Ann's body close. 

They didn't care who was watching, they both wanted this so bad. A few guys stared at them and started shouting things. 

"Take your clothes off" A guy shouted. 

"I'll pay to watch until the end" Another older guy added. 

"I think we should get out of here" Ann whispered on Leslie's ear. 

"I agree" Leslie nodded. 

They both quickly ran off to the bathroom getting inside a stall. Leslie sat on the toilet putting Ann on her lap. Ann kissed Leslie's neck delicately placing soft kisses from her neck to her chest. Leslie moaned softly while tracing Ann's curvy body from her torso to her bronzed legs. 

"Ann, oh my-" Leslie struggled to catch her breath. 

"Is this good?" Ann asked sounding like a nervous virgin girl on her first time. 

"This is perfect" Leslie smiled kissing Ann gently while unbuttoning Ann's shirt. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ann asked biting on her bottom lip. 

"Me turning down a chance to have sexual intercourse with the hottest woman I know? Hell yeah I want to do this" Leslie said confidently. 

Ann blushed hard. 

"Okay then, councilwoman Knope, get ready for some dirty stuff" Ann teased Leslie. 

Leslie had never seen this side of Ann but she was loving it. Sexy Ann was probably the best type of Ann there was. She was so lost inside Ann's eyes that she let the brunette take control over her body while she laid back and enjoyed the pleasurable moment. 

"Ann, you are so damn hot" Leslie licked her lips staring at Ann's breasts that were mostly hidden by her black bra. 

Ann bit her lip seducing Leslie by every second that passed by. Leslie watched as Ann removed her bra leaving her completely naked. 

"Oh my God, I knew it! They were big! I knew it" Leslie squealed. 

"Um" Ann felt a little shy exposing herself like this to Leslie, but she was happy the blonde enjoyed what she was seeing. 

"I'm sorry, I know my compliments can be a little too much but honestly I knew you were hot but now, I am 110% sure you are, you're like a Greek goddess" 

"Less talking, orders by the goddess" Ann joked. 

Leslie smirked and made love to the one and only person she wanted to be with tonight, Ann Perkins.


End file.
